


Эталон

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Иногда улики не то, чем кажутся.Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды Объединенных Холмсовhttp://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191289914.htm?oam#more2





	Эталон

В тот день мне нужно было написать несколько писем. Я взял чернильницу, перо и бумагу и собирался расположиться за столом в гостиной.

И вдруг увидел это.

После нескольких месяцев жизни в одной квартире с Шерлоком Холмсом я уже начал привыкать к разным неожиданностям, и думал, что немногое может меня удивить.

Надо сказать, на нашем столе часто можно было обнаружить совершенно неподходящие предметы: к примеру, третьего дня я нашел на нем арбалетный болт, испачканный в чем-то буром, весьма похожем на запекшуюся кровь. А месяц назад и вовсе — на свежем номере утренней «Таймс» лежал дохлый кот.

Что кот, что болт исчезли со стола так же неожиданно, как и появились, без всяких объяснений со стороны моего неугомонного соседа.

Но сейчас предмет, лежащий на нашем столе, так поразил меня, что несколько секунд я просто смотрел на него, не замечая, что проливаю чернила себе на ботинки.

Это был мужской половой орган.

К счастью — ненастоящий.

Фаллос, один из тех, какие сейчас, бывает, используют в терапии. По крайней мере, что-то такое я читал в новаторской статье на эту тему, называвшейся: «О лечении истеричности у женщин».

Этот фаллос, впрочем, был совсем не обычным. И изготавливали его явно не для медицинских целей.

Я наклонился ниже, чтобы рассмотреть его, и невольно замер в восхищении. Вырезанный с большим мастерством и тщательностью из слоновой кости, он являл собой настоящее произведение искусства. Гладкая, хорошо отполированная и анатомически совершенно правильная головка. Вдоль ствола располагались фигурки юношей и девушек во фривольных позах, бесстыдно ласкающие себя или трущиеся телами о его поверхность.

Кровь ударила мне в лицо, я вдруг почувствовал, что мне стало жарко, и вытащил носовой платок, чтобы промокнуть капельки пота на лбу.

Хорошо, что в гостиной я один и Холмс не видит меня.

Зачем ему мог понадобиться этот предмет?

Холмс, разумеется, не забыл бы его на столе случайно. Он оставил фаллос здесь, потому что хотел, чтобы я увидел его и составил мнение. Хладнокровное, взвешенное, профессиональное.

Подумав так, я решительно взял фаллос в руки.

Что я мог бы сказать о нем? Судя по лицам и прическам юношей и девушек, сделан он в Китае; слоновая кость немного пожелтела — значит, предмет старинный и явно большой ценности.

Я провел пальцем вдоль головки — какая гладкая…

Интересно, использовали ли его когда-нибудь?

На несколько секунд я даже потерял нить размышлений. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы заставить себя сосредоточиться.

Итак, если Холмс заинтересовался им, — этот предмет, несомненно, улика в преступлении!

Скорее всего, он был украден из какой-нибудь частной коллекции. И раз он здесь, значит, Холмс нашел вора. В таком случае, может быть, подозреваемых несколько? И нужно найти мотив, чтобы понять, кто именно украл этот предмет. И зачем…

Зачем… Разумеется, ради пополнения собственной коллекции. Для использования по прямому назначению можно подыскать и что-нибудь попроще. Хм… Наверное. Разве что вор — большой эстет. В таком случае, нужно опросить коллекционеров. Только вот тема настолько пикантная, что непонятно, как и подступиться. Может быть, проблема именно в этом?

Впрочем, самый очевидный ответ не всегда самый правильный — это я тоже успел понять за время общения с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Следует рассмотреть и другие варианты.

Может быть, этот предмет — орудие убийства?

Помимо самого очевидного — жестокого изнасилования — что может быть еще?

Я покачал фаллос на ладони, сжимая вокруг него пальцы, поглаживая ребристую поверхность.

Такой крупный и тяжелый… Хм… Если им ударить по голове, пожалуй, можно и убить.

Я подошел к зеркалу, сделал вид, что замахиваюсь, и приложил фаллос к своему виску. Да, для убийства он вполне годится. Однако тогда на нем остались бы трещины, вмятина или скол… Слоновая кость — крепкий материал, но до такой ли степени? Опять же, на фаллосе ни следа крови… Хотя его могли и отмыть.

Нет, это слишком просто! Холмсу не понадобилось бы мое мнение, если бы разгадка была на поверхности! Что еще?

Я уселся в кресло и попытался сосредоточиться, рассматривая фаллос со всех сторон.

Может, его использовали в каком-то ритуале? Шабаш ведьм? Я где-то читал, что во время всех этих дьявольских оргий используются подобные предметы. Инициация девственницы? Языческий ритуал, посвященный богу Пану? Спиритический сеанс, где вызывали дух какого-нибудь покойного либертена? О Господи… Этак невесть до чего можно думаться!

Холмс предоставил мне слишком мало информации к размышлению! Конечно, он сам с его дедуктивным методом способен быстро разгадывать загадки, но я-то его методом не владею!

И тут меня поразила совершенно неожиданная мысль. О, а может быть, этот фаллос использовался как футляр для передачи секретных правительственных депеш?

Я попытался открутить головку, но ничего не вышло. Какое разочарование — похоже, все-таки этот предмет сделан из одного куска, да и, судя по весу, он не может быть полым изнутри.

Я откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза, в задумчивости поглаживая ребристую поверхность.

Может, какая-то загадка скрыта в расположении фигурок? В этих фривольных позах зашифровано некое послание?

Я взял лупу и начал рассматривать его более пристально.

Нет, ничего такого, что могло бы навести меня на мысль.

Я изучил, казалось, каждый дюйм этого предмета, отложил лупу и откинулся в кресле. Фаллос покоился в моей ладони очень удобно, словно это был мой собственный орган.

Во мне вдруг проснулось совершенное ребячество. Я расстегнул гульфик и вытащил член. Он был расслаблен и вял и, конечно, даже близко не соответствовал имитатору из слоновой кости. Живой мягкий член еле-еле доходил до половины длины искусственного.

Я никогда не страдал от недостатка мужской силы и считал, что природа щедро меня одарила, и, что греха таить, получал за свою жизнь много восторженных вздохов в свой адрес.

Но сейчас моя гордость была уязвлена. Я сжал член в руке и несколько раз провел по нему, чтобы пробудить к жизни. Обычно мне не приходилось этого делать: мой друг никогда не подводил меня, немедленно приходя в боевую готовность, когда обстоятельства к тому располагали. Но присутствие конкурента в виде великолепно вырезанного произведения искусства плохо сказывалось на моей плоти: она как будто заранее готова была признать свое поражение. Это меня разозлило и подстегнуло усилить и ускорить движения рукой — я солдат и так просто не сдаюсь!

Я теребил свою плоть еще какое-то время, но злость плохой помощник — ничего не выходило. Решив, что это фаллос меня отвлекает, я отложил его на стол, выдохнул несколько раз и продолжил возбуждать себя. Нужна была какая-нибудь фантазия. В юности, когда в онанизме имелась острая необходимость, я часто представлял себе эротические картинки, и это усиливало впечатление.

Сплетающиеся фигуры, вырезанные на фаллосе, могли бы помочь, но я так и не смог представить себя участником древнекитайской оргии. Зато почему-то вспомнил худую бледную спину Холмса, которую я имел возможность регулярно наблюдать при посещении купален. И стоило только об этом подумать, как мой член внезапно начал твердеть. Это было странное и стыдное чувство. Я попытался отогнать от себя видение, но оно было потрясающе навязчивым. Я уже видел не только спину, но и крепкие подтянутые ягодицы, как если бы Холмс наклонился. Член наливался кровью, а я уже не пытался его возбудить, скорее наоборот — мне не хотелось думать, что причиной успеха стали мысли о содомском грехе.

Да, я бывал в армии и всякое там видел, но никогда не испытывал ничего подобного при виде мужского тела.

Я убрал руку. Член мой покачивался и требовал вернуть прикосновения. Теперь он был большой и сильный, готовый к бою в любой момент. Я взял со стола антикварный фаллос, приложил к своему члену и удовлетворенно хмыкнул — размеры были сопоставимы, а по толщине мой даже превосходил.

И тут я услышал шорох у двери.

Наверно, так и наступает апокалипсис. Я повернулся на звук и застыл, подобно обращенной в соляной столп жене Лота, глядя на стоящего в дверях Холмса.

Мой друг обладал какой-то удивительной способностью неслышно перемещаться. И на сей раз, когда я думал, что он занимается исследованиями в госпитале, где за ним числилась должность, или роется на какой-нибудь свалке в доках, разыскивая улики, Холмс очутился в двух шагах от меня в одном халате и, похоже, наблюдал за мной довольно давно.

Я покраснел, должно быть, до самых корней волос. Мне показалось, будто вся жизнь промелькнула перед моими глазами. Оставалось только надеяться, что мой мудрый друг не сочтет меня безумным извращенцем, хотя сам я себя, несомненно, признал бы таковым.

Мой вид, с костяным фаллосом в одной руке и собственным возбужденным достоинством в другой, совершенно точно не соответствовал облику добропорядочного джентльмена, коим я себя всегда считал.

— Простите, дорогой друг, — Холмс первым нарушил молчание. — Кажется, я вам помешал. Правила приличия диктовали мне скрыться раньше, чем я привлек ваше внимание, но... я просто не мог уйти. Как я понял, вы превзошли эталон мужского достоинства древних китайских монахов. Это просто поразительно! Могу ли я посмотреть поближе?

От этих слов я покраснел еще больше, хотя, казалось, больше уже невозможно. Мои руки дрожали, но член, напротив, не терял своей силы. Холмс быстро преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние и присел, склоняясь к нему. Я вжался спиной в кресло, а мой член весьма заинтересованно покачнулся, стоило только халату сползти с плеча Холмса. В моем извращенном мозгу родилась потрясающая в своей непристойности картина, и я глухо застонал.

Холмс же удовлетворенно хмыкнул, беря мой член в свою ладонь.

— Удивительный экземпляр, дорогой мой Уотсон, просто поразительный, — Холмс не сводил взгляда с моего члена и изучающе ощупывал его своими длинными прохладными пальцами. — Я совершенно случайно натолкнулся на так называемый эталон, но ваш... боже, как он прекрасен, вы просто чудо, мой друг, куда чудеснее любого произведения искусства. Я всегда подозревал в вас скрытые достоинства, но это… — и Холмс посмотрел мне в глаза восхищенным взглядом. — Вам удалось удивить меня!

У меня пересохло в горле. Обычно Холмс с подобным воодушевлением рассказывал о деталях удачно разрешившегося дела, о потрясающих воображение преступлениях века… Но то, что он так будет отзываться о моем члене... нет, такого я себе не мог и представить!

— Не смущайтесь, мой дорогой Уотсон, — продолжил Холмс. — Обладатель такого великолепного экземпляра должен быть горд собой.

Все это время он продолжал поглаживать мой член, словно это было абсолютно нормальное деяние, а не то, за что можно угодить в тюрьму. Я все еще сжимал в руке антикварный фаллос, сердце мое трепетало, но оттолкнуть ласкающую ладонь я не мог, даже если бы мир перевернулся и небеса разверзлись бы надо мной.

— Простите, я должен был сразу рассказать вам о своей находке, — Холмс забрал у меня искусственный член и отложил его на стол. — Но тогда мне не пришлось бы увидеть то, что я увидел. Как я уже упоминал, этот фаллос служил эталоном в одном из древних китайских монастырей. Говорят, что если ввести его в тело вот до этой фигурки, то она будет соприкасаться с самой главной точкой удовольствия внутри. Должен вам признаться, что моя страсть к разного рода экспериментам подвигла меня приобрести этот предмет. И я был готов проверить его в деле. Но вы, вы просто покорили меня. Давайте же не будем терять времени — я безумно хочу сделать вас полноценным участником этого опыта.

— Вы имеете ввиду, что... — мой голос дрожал, а мой член заметно увлажнился от ритмичных движений пальцев Холмса.

— Давайте не будем терять ни минуты! Я весь горю от желания провести эксперимент как можно скорее. Пройдемте же ко мне в комнату! — и Холмс, не дав мне времени на раздумья, поднялся с колен, протянул мне свою тонкую ладонь, и я повиновался ему, разрешая увлечь за собой в спальню.

***

Некоторое время спустя мы лежали на узкой кровати Холмса. Я все еще не оправился от потрясения, вызванного ходом эксперимента, а Холмс задумчиво выпускал в потолок кольца дыма. Вес моего тела ему, очевидно, не мешал.

— Так вы говорите, что предполагали, что фаллос являлся контейнером для правительственных депеш? — в его хриплом от недавних стонов голосе явно слышалась ирония. — Вы себе представляете, что могло содержаться в записке, которую положили бы в подобный предмет?

Я задумался, а потом со смехом уткнулся в шею Холмса.

— Действительно. Как вы сказали бы, Холмс, это сложное дело на поверку оказалось совсем простым. Но ваш эксперимент... Он пошел совсем не так, как вы планировали: ведь мы оставили фаллос на столе в гостиной.

— В самом деле... Думаю, что нам не помешает повторить. Хотя я почти уверен, что живой образец будет для меня намного предпочтительнее. Что вы об этом думаете, Уотсон?

Я все еще посмеивался, но от мысли о повторении моя душа затрепетала.

— Я думаю, что для получения наиболее точной картины, однократного опыта совершенно не достаточно, — ответил я, стараясь придать голосу как можно больше серьезности.

Холмс посмотрел мне в глаза, и мы расхохотались уже вдвоем, словно мальчишки.


End file.
